Love Hurts
by LegionInfinity
Summary: Nya has never been sure about how she felt about Jay. But all it took to take her to realize that she loved him was an overzealous best friend and a little competition. But Jay is doing more than flirting, he's confusing her. Does he like Nya? Or his new girlfriend, Julie? Can she figure it out in time? Or will everything she has ever worked for go to the dogs? T for freedom.


**Okay, before you all get super mad at me for writing a new fanfic, I have a whole big paragraph of explaining to do. So, I was planning on doing this big update where I updated all my fanfics at the beginning of summer, so I worked very hard to finish my new chapters and as I was finishing the new update for _In Others' Personal Affairs,_ the power went out. Now, I wasn't that worried, because I knew I had saved all my other stories and I could always re-write the one, but when the power came back on, I discovered that it had erased _EVERY SAVED FILE THROUGH THE LAST MONTH!_ I LOST ALL OF MY WORK! So as I was having my little breakdown, I remembered that I would have absolutely no time to write next week, seeing as I have to go to camp. THEN, I remembered that it was a writing camp, and I had to write a four chapter short story, then write a seven chapter SEQUEL! THEN, I remembered that I _HADN'T WRITTEN YET AND I START CAMP ON SUNDAY!_ So I called, and they said I could work on the sequel1 at camp, but I had to finish the first story and get feedback. So I decided to make it a fanfic, so I could get all the feedback I needed. And believe me, the moment I get back on Friday, I will re-write all my other stories and post them! So without further ado, here is my short story that will be incredibly crunched up!**

**BASED ON A TRUE STORY**

" Come on! He doesn't like me, Aryan!" I sat on my bed, clutching my pillow. It had been almost three days since Aryan joined the team and already she had decided that Jay had a crush on me.

"Oh my gosh, Nya! Please don't tell me you are _that _blind! He's totally into you!" I sighed, looking at the girl sitting on the end of my bed. This was the third time today that she had brought this up.

"I told you, we're nothing more than best friends! Besides, he's dating someone!" Aryan, who had been expecting her nails, completely ignoring me, snapped her head up when I said this.

"Excuse me? Why would he go out with someone if he likes you?"

"Hmm, maybe because he doesn't!" Aryan opened her mouth to say something, but immediately shut it. "Besides," I continued, "you don't have to worry about stuff like this anymore." She blushed a little, and I didn't have to guess what thoughts were going through her head.

"But that's totally different! Zane already came out and said he liked me! Now, who's this "other girl"? I let out another long sigh.

"Julie." We were quiet for the longest time, until Aryan broke the silence.

"I'm gonna ask the million dollar question here." I turned to face her, afraid of what was to come. She took a deep breath. "Could there be a possibility that not only does he like you, but you like him?" I froze. That was the question I had been hoping to avoid, because the truth of the matter is, I don't know. I pulled the sheets out from under me, and slid in. I turned my head to face the wall, and reached up to turn off the light switch that was located on the wall near my bed. Aryan sat there on the end of my bed for what seemed like forever, until I heard the quiet shuffling of her feet across the floor, and the crinkling of her sheets as she got in her bed across the room. It was quiet for a long time, but both of us knew the other wasn't asleep. Just as I was about to doze off, Aryan whispered over to me.

"When you figure out what you want, don't hesitate to answer." And it was quiet for the rest of the night.

When I opened my eyes the next morning, Aryan wasn't in her bed, and someone was trying to shake me awake.

"Come on, Nya! You really have to get up!" I shifted so I was lying on my back, opened my eyes, and smiled at the brunette boy standing above me. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand and sat up.

"Morning, Jay." He smiled and bounced off my bed. I lit up at the sight of his huge smile, it always made my day better. He stood in the door frame as I brushed my hair and put on my make-up.

"You don't need that, you know." I turned around to face him.

"Well, if I don't brush my hair, then it will look like a rat's nest." He walked over and stood next to me as I looked in the mirror.

"I was talking about your make-up. You're gorgeous just the way you are." I felt a warm blush creep up my neck and onto my cheeks, but I kept my cool, hoping he didn't notice.

"Turn around, I have to get changed and I don't want you seeing me." He walked over and stood in the corner, eyes facing the wall. I walked over to my dresser and took a peek at him, he was still facing the wall. I quickly changed and looked back over at him. Oh, he was so cute! With his cheeky smile, his blue eyes, and his overall good mood.

"You done yet?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Good," he said as he turned around and walked out the door, "the others are in the kitchen, eating breakfast." He offered me his arm. "Shall we?" I smiled as I walked over to him and took his arm.

"Oh, wait!" I exclaimed. "I have to do something first!" I ran over to the desk we keep in the corner and ripped off a small piece of paper. I grabbed a pencil and scribbled down one word before folding it up and going back over to join Jay.

When we walked into the kitchen, we were met with the sight of Cole and Kai, talking and laughing at the table. When we walked in, they stopped talking.

"Hey, Sparkplug!" Cole shouted over the noise that was coming from the kitchen, "We were wondering where you ran off to!" Then, he glanced over at our joined arms and smiled at me. I rolled my eyes, Aryan must have told her stupid brother her theory. I mouthed the words "just friends" to him. He simply shrugged and continued conversation with Kai, who up until a few moments ago had been shooting Jay the dirtiest looks I'd ever seen.

"Okay everyone!" Shouted Aryan as she burst through the kitchen door, Zane on her heels. "Breakfast is served!" She was using her energy powers to levitate all the plates and had no trouble setting them all down. Kai looked up at her as Zane sat down next to him.

"Please tell me Zane actually made these." Aryan shot him a look.

"Just because Cole sucks at cooking, doesn't mean that I do too."

"Hey!" Cole said, looking up from his plate. We all laughed hard. As the boys were still laughing (except for Zane. Jeez, don't know what's wrong with him) I slipped Aryan the small piece of paper. She opened it up and Zane leaned across the table to read it with her. They both looked up and smiled at me. As we all continued to eat, I kept thinking about what I wrote.

It was set in stone.

No going back now.

But I didn't want to go back. In fact, that answer to her earlier question was probably the truest thing I have ever said to her.

And all I said was yes.

**Please don't forget to R&R everyone! **


End file.
